Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be used as a material for a next-general semiconductor device. SiC has better physical properties than silicon (Si). For example, SiC has a bandgap that is three times wider than that of Si, a breakdown field strength that is about ten times higher than that of Si, and a thermal conductivity that is about three times higher than that of Si. These physical properties are used to achieve a semiconductor device which has low loss and can operate at a high temperature.
However, for example, when silicon carbide is used to form a metal insulator semiconductor (MIS) structure, there is a concern that the breakdown voltage of a gate insulating layer will become lower than the breakdown voltage of a semiconductor, since the breakdown voltage of silicon carbide is high. In particular, when the MIS structure is formed in a trench in order to increase an integrity of a device, the breakdown voltage of the gate insulating layer is reduced due to the concentration of the electric field at the bottom of the trench.